codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
.]] '''Telekinesis' is Yumi's one and only superpower on Lyoko; which allows her to psionically levitate and throw objects from a short distance. To utilize it, Yumi sometimes says "Telekinesis" and is shown in a whitish-pink aura around her body. It often leaves her tired and vulnerable when she using this psionic ability, so she does not use it very often. Because of the digital enhancements she received in the fourth season, this psionic ability is somewhat strengthened; enabling Yum to freely utilize it more frequently and feeling more relaxed at using it. However, she is still unable to erect telekinetic force-fields around herself and her fellow Lyoko warriors for protection. History and Use Garage Kids In the originally developed storyline, Yumi possessed this unusually strong psionic ability in the real world, but that plot device was removed when the pilot episode evolved into Code Lyoko. She was seen using it to prevent Jeremie from falling down a railing. She had no telekinetic aura. Seasons 1, 2, 3 Although she rarely used it, she had to touch her fingers to her temples and had very little mental vector and motor function while using it, turning her into an easy target. Telekinesis can be used on people too, as seen in "Attack of the Zombies," where she uses it to transport Aelita across a "large gap" (or so it seemed) in the desert region. She can also use her strong telekinesis to control the movement of her Tessen fans while they are in flight, making their aim much better and more unpredictable to their targets. Season 4 As a result of the digital upgrades and improvements given by Jeremie, Yumi's telekinetic strength is increased drastically. She can now move larger objects, such as rocks, and propel them at faster speeds from a distance without tiring out. She no longer has to put her hands to her temples and is more relaxed while using it. Twice she used her strengthened telekinetic abilities to psionically control her Tessen fans to give them more long-range accuracy in hitting William. In "Hard Luck" s''he was able to telekinetically lift a large rock and cause to collapse down on William. It was last seen in flashbacks of Yumi's fond remembrances of her times as a Lyoko warrior. Times when Used Season One *Holiday in the Fog (first use) *Big Bug *Claustrophobia *Zero Gravity Zone Season Two *Mister Puck *Saint Valentine's Day *Temptation *Attack of the Zombies *Is Anybody Out There? Season Three *Tidal Wave *False Lead *Aelita *Triple Trouble Season Four *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Lab Rat *Hard Luck *Echoes (flashbacks) Trivia *To give her Tessen fans more long-range targeting and accuracy, she began telekinetically controlling their movements in flight. *This ability was not used when Yumi was a specter on Earth. *Telekinesis is never used or referenced even once in Season 5. *Telekinesis is also the name of an unrelated psionic ability in the ''Code Lyoko: Social Game. Gallery Seasons 1-4 es:Telekinesis fi:Telekinesia pl:Telekineza Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Yumi Category:Lyoko Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game